Pole Position
by Claira McGarrett
Summary: F1 season is upon us again and this story concentrates on a man with a mission. Tony Fullton and his independent team Full On Racing desperatly making pole and winning as many races as he can, plus the adoption of Claira Veneer, after the death of Peter


**Pole Position**

It's the Australian F1 Grand Prix and along with the usual hype among the glitz and the glamour are the commentators from almost every country that broadcasts the F1 season. The BBC in the UK is one such broadcaster and is well known among the F1 team that are always in contention for any up to date information on the drivers and constructors alike. With their own team keeping close to all the main contenders, you can be assured of the 'you heard it here first' tag never being forgotten from practice runs, qualifying timing, right up to the main race. The Australian Grand Prix is packed full of entertainment and this year is no exception with every TV company poised to vie for a one to one interview with whoever they can find on the race track before the main race. BBC TV's main walk around commentator, Martin Brundle is a man with a mission on the track, like with every race day but, this race day was something a little different because he had received inside information that a seasoned driver, Tony Fulton for his very own racing team Full On Racing is planning his retirement from F1 to concentrate on training and managing his new F1 drivers for the next generation. Tony was now forty years old and had been holding off retirement for some years to prepare his very own racing team to become one of the formidable independent teams in F1 to that date.

Tony had started his own F1 driver ambitions at twenty two after years of being left out of previous F1 seasons due to the competitive constructor's fights before new rules were introduced to allow them to contract out many up and coming new drivers for the future. Tony got his break with a now defunct F1 constructor's team called Box drive and, became the underdog to the three times world champion of the day Peter Veneer so, living up to his expectations was going to be very hard. Peter was the usual cocky driver who was also very experienced being five years older than him and had, at that time, over twenty pole positions and over thirty race wins to his name. Peter had been through a very hard time in his personal and private life as a driver for Box drive but the team had stuck together through thick and thin and Tony felt this going through his apprenticeship with the team.

Before Peter had made his mark in the F1 sport he had an affair with a well known actress who had fallen on hard times and had committed suicide but not after she had given him a daughter, Claira, whom Peter decided to bring her up on his own, but with many friends in the sporting business she was never alone and was constantly around the team and countless track days that Peter was involved in.

Back to the present now and Tony was preparing himself for his last Australian Grand Prix as a driver. The BBC commentator, Martin Brundle made his way to him.

"Tony, can you spare a minute with us, you're live on BBC."

"Of course Martin, anything for you." He said starting to ready his helmet.

"As we know, this is your last season as a driver for your own team and you've already started taking a back seat by hiring a new driver to understudy you."

"Reminds me of old times under Peter, do you remember?"

"Constantly, especially with Claira running around with her own updates."

"Ah, she's just great at the moment, totally in her element."

"I just wanted to know, as I guess we all do, how's the book coming?"

"Between our new driver, my ever evolving team and my daughter, what do you think?"

"You'll soon notice it when it's gone Tony, I've told you about that." Martin said looking around to watch his producer winding him up.

"We've both been in the game too long and seen so many changes."

"I've got to keep walking round."

"Sure, Claira's around somewhere."

"I'll tell her to fix your lap times."

"You wish."

Martin walks through the crowds of engineers and mechanics readying their drivers and cars for the race as he goes towards the rear of the track interviewing who he could find of interest. He nears the other Full on Racing car and notices Claira talking to their driver.

"Claira, we're winding up here."

"You sound like my old man."

"Are you fixing the lap times for both drivers now?"

"Well, you know me Martin, anything to get pole."

"Your father is at the front of course, in his last Australian grand Prix. He's hinted on a book in the past, will you be helping him make it a reality?"

"If I do, you'll be the first to know."

The producer informed Martin they had finished the walk round.

"I need to get back to my commentary position."

"I have a book to think about." Clara said raising a laugh as Martin walked away.

The race soon started and Claira stayed close to the screen calculating the lap times thinking about that book and where it would be started at.

Claira was still very young when she was first introduced by her father, Peter Veneer to F1 motor racing when he was just making his mark in the world. He would leave Claira with the team as he was a driver and was concentrating on making his presence felt in the sport.

Tony arrived when Peter was fully established and was of course the butt of many jokes. New clothing and liveries were the name of the game and Peter and Tony were photographed for the following F1 season as Claira waited in another room. They took a break and Claira managed to slip out of the room and down to where they were having their break. Claira moved forward and hugged the first Box drive driver she could see.

"Daddy." She said pushing her head into him.

There was now a chuckle around the room as Claira looked back as Peter took his helmet off.

"How could you think Tony was me? He doesn't even look like me."

"Oh, give her a break Peter; she was looking for the first guy in a driver's suit." Peter's trainer, Kyle Limick said as Tony now took his helmet off and looked at Claira stepping back to her father. "Don't worry Claira; Peter has the physic because he has been in this game longer than Tony. I'm sure when Tony is Peter's age he will have the body to match."

"He wishes." Peter said as Tony looked at him.

Tony watched Peter pick Claira up and take her outside.

The season got off to a flying start as Peter made pole on every race with Tony making fourth and fifth places almost consistently too. Peter was commanding the races from the start which made him very popular to anyone that was interested as the fight for drivers and constructor's championships took shape. Tony was busy just keeping his position in the team as well as the races. He was being led back into the garage after engine trouble in one practice test and moved over to the computer to check his times.

"Are they going to change your engine?" Peter asked walking over to him carrying a sleepy Claira.

"I'm not sure. That's why I am checking my times to see if I have to push myself even if they do change the engine or not."

"Your times are good and very consistent."

"Thanks."

"If they do change your engine you should be able to make the time up, as long as you keep on top of it. I remember being like you when this one was a babe in arms."

"She looks to me like she is still a babe in arms." Tony said looking on.

"Cheeky, you're not too old for a slap you know. Keep it up; you'll be a champion yet." He said then moved away.

Claira was now school age and the only way Peter could cope with the demand of being the number one driver was to concentrate even more thus meaning Claira's education would go missing every time they had to go to another country to race in the F1 calendar. Peter found a boarding school in England and made sure that she was getting her education as he progressed through the season. Understandably, Claira wouldn't leave him alone for a moment and phoned him at every opportunity even as a race was just about to start.

"You know, I am going to ban phones in the garage if Claira doesn't leave you alone." Kyle said getting Peter ready for the race.

"She's my kid, I'm hundreds and hundreds of miles away from her, what do you expect me to do?" Peter said as he climbed into his car.

"Nothing is going to separate you two, she'll still be there when you get back. Are you going to race today or not?"

"Alright, alright." He said driving off out of the garage and onto the track.

Kyle watched him go then noticed Tony climbing in to his car and walked back to him.

"Have you weighed yourself lately?"

"Not lately, no."

"You're starting to loo like your getting in to shape at last."

"Is that a compliment from my co driver's trainer?"

"Maybe, but I thought you dumped your trainer."

"I did, I just wasn't feeling right with him, and by the looks of me today, I would say it was a good move."

Kyle watched Tony drive away as he moved to the back.

"He'll soon be in a position to suit up as Peter." A mechanic said.

"Yeah, he's defiantly getting there." Kyle said looking back.

As the current F1 season went through the races one by one Claira had started to get increasingly frustrated that she was not with her father to enjoy his many race wins and was now constantly nagging Peter to request a break in her education to be with him. Kyle caught one phone conversation as Peter readied himself for a practice lap.

"Claira, I can't arrange a break for you yet because your school would have my hide and then I would have to pull you out of the school altogether, and I know we both don't want that. I am due to see you next week, as planned when I get to Belgium. I'm sure you can wait for that."

"Dad, I haven't seen you for over four months. I'm beginning to forget what you look like."

"In my tight racing suit, don't make me laugh."

Kyle looked up from his paperwork at Peter standing taught and upright as Tony walked in as equally like Peter.

Kyle went over to Tony as he was having a power drink.

"Did you find a trainer in the end?"

"No, and it looks like I wont find one till next season."

"I've got a few hours to spare a week if you require a work out or two."

"Are you offering?"

"If you need to keep in shape, yes."

"Okay, thanks."

"Just don't tell Peter." Kyle said shaking his hand.

Kyle started to get Tony into shape with Peter and they were starting to enjoy each others company.

"I've had to contact Claira's boarding school teacher about getting a break for her because she has been hounding me for weeks to fly over to see me race."

"She's seen you race many times before, so why would she want to forget her education and want to see you race some more?"

"Good question, when I next see her I shall ask her that question and I'll get back to you."

The guy's followed the F1 calendar and ended up at the Spanish grand Prix with Peter making pole and Tony three cars behind him. During the race Peter became very competitive with another driver and came into the pits for a tyre change.

"These are new tyres; don't start getting cocky out there on these." His team manager said over the radio as he drove out back on to the track.

"I'm two seconds off the pace thanks to that guy and these tyres are not going to make that up quick enough to win. I have to give it my all."

"Wait a few laps until the tyres bed in."

"Is that guy going to wait? I don't think so." Peter said pressing on.

Peter went through the laps edging closer and closer to the lead car not caring for his tyres. Within a second of catching the driver a rear tyre blows and Peter's car soon gets out of control and crashes straight into a safety wall and punctures his gas tank as the car blew up. Kyle watched the screen as a plume of smoke filled the air. The race was immediately stopped and a recovery was soon in operation as the fire men put the flames out and they searched for Peter in the wreckage.

That night the phone rang at Claira's boarding school and her teacher was informed of the accident but was told not to tell Claira and she was kept away from the TV and newspapers and they made sure that no-one could get to her and tell her the tragic news that her father had been killed.

Two weeks later Claira was still not aware that her father was dead and managed to have a friend of a friend fly her to Belgium where Claira was due to meet her father.

Tony was busy with a practice lap when Claira arrived and recognised Kyle in the back. He noticed Claira checking Tony's car.

"Claira, my god, what are you doing here?" He said pulling her aside.

"What do you expect? To see my dad, of course, I haven't heard from him since the last race and I bet I can guess why."

"You heard then?"

"In not so many words, what did he do, banish my teacher from passing on any news? Is he out there now?"

Kyle looked at her as Claira moved to the garage entrance.

"He's out there, yeah."

"Great, when is he coming in?"

"Soon, soon. I tell you what, how about you wait for him in the back and I'll call you out when he's least expecting you."

"Okay, it will be a great surprise."

"I'm sure it will be, yes, I just don't who to."

Kyle walked out to the garage entrance as they got the word Tony was returning. Tony pulled up and was led back into the garage and got out of his car.

"How was that?" Kyle said looking at him.

"Great, the car is starting to respond."

"Okay, go grab a drink in the back."

"Right, boss."

Kyle watched Tony go to the back of the garage and then moved to where Claira was and led her through to where Tony was taking a break.

"Thanks for this Kyle, dad is going to be so mad at me, but I had to get here to see him race." Claira said going through the door.

Kyle watched as Claira moved up behind Tony. She now hugged him that startled him and he spun round as he noticed Kyle looking on. He looked down at Claira holding onto him.

"Daddy."

Tony looked at Kyle gesturing to him then stepped away and quickly put his visor down so that Claira couldn't see him.

Kyle now went up to them.

"I'm sorry Claira; I need your father to put in some more training before we allow him back on the track.

"But Kyle, I've have just flown all this way to see him." She said looking up at Tony looking down at her with the helmet on.

"The sooner I get him ready, the quicker he will be back with you, okay?"

"Okay." She said then looked at Tony and hugged him again. "I love you daddy." She said then went out.

Tony quickly took his helmet off.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Do you want to tell her that her father is dead, here, now?"

"Why did you say I was her father?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort. Your new body spoke volumes to her, especially with me as your trainer just like I was Peter's."

Tony moved away.

"She did that to me before."

"I remember and then it was because you were both wearing the same driver suits. Today, your physic showed her what she's been waiting to see for months."

"I'm not her father."

"You're the next best thing. You hanged out with Peter every day, your body frame is now like Peter's in every way."

"Until I take off the helmet and she sees me, that's just great."

"That's where you have to handle it and I am sure that you can because you're older now and have as much experience as Peter ever had in private and personal life."

"I haven't been able to make pole consecutively as Peter."

"Haven't you ever heard of practice makes perfect?"

"Of course I have."

"Then maybe you better start practising then."

"At what, pole position or a father?"

Kyle stepped back to look at him.

"That's up to you." He said then went out.

Tony moved to the front of the garage and noticed Claira running round all the other garages saying hello. Claira noticed him and waved then carried on running round.

Tony started to get ready for a practice lap when Claira slowly moved up to him.

"Hello stranger."

He turned round and noticed her.

"Hello Claira."

"Did dad tell you I was here?"

"Err, probably, I don't know. I err; I've got to get out on the track."

"Okay, well I'll see you when you get back, unless dad whisks me off somewhere."

"Alright." He said then climbed into the car and drove out of the garage.

Tony drove round the track and every time he drove past the main straight he could see Claira hanging around the garage.

Claira noticed another driver getting into the other car. Kyle was checking the stats when she went up to him.

"What happened? Did dad go out without me seeing him or something?"

"Why?"

"Well, that new guy has just gone out in, well Tony's car, hasn't he?"

Kyle looked at her.

"Claira."

She spun round.

"Dad!" She said going to him.

"I err; I've got some more work to do." Kyle said trying to make his excuses.

"No Kyle." He said starting to take off his helmet. "I have something to tell you, Claira."

"Are you sure you want to do this, here?"

"It's as good a place as any." He said then took the helmet off.

Claira looked at him then stepped back.

"Tony, well what?"

He walked into the back and threw his helmet into the corner and turned round.

"You took me as your father before."

"But, your body." Claira said walking up behind him.

"I've got a new trainer, Kyle."

"Kyle!? Well, what did dad say to that?"

"He didn't say anything, he couldn't."

"Well, why not? Where is he?"

Tony noticed Kyle hovering in the back ground.

"Hey, I'm not going to do this alone, you knew Peter as well as me."

"Wait a minute, knew?"

Kyle walked up to her.

"While you were at school in England, Peter had a fatal accident." Tony said pulling Claira aside to sit her down next to him.

"Dead, well why didn't I hear about it? Dad makes pole almost every race, how can I not have heard about it."

"I asked the teachers to keep you away from the media circle." Kyle said moving forward.

"Why?"

Kyle looked to Tony.

"Because we know you would have flown straight over here and you would have only added to the situation." Tony said making Claira look at him.

"Back there, you, you pretended to be my dad, why?"

"Because given Tony's current physical appearance he does look like your father. You took him to be your father back there." Kyle said looking at her.

"He had his helmet on with the usual driver's suit and he was next to my dad's car."

"My car." Tony said correcting her.

"Alright, your car! You had no right to hold off telling me my dad was dead. What is going on around here?" She said jumping up and running out.

Tony carried on with testing the car and getting ready for the race. Claira walked round all the other garages as everyone there expressed their sorrow at losing Peter. Tony clinched pole by the skin of his teeth and returned to the garage to be greeted with cheers and endless hand shakes. He moved through the garage and out to his trailer where Kyle was waiting for him.

"Congratulations, you're really clawing back those seconds." Kyle said handing him a power drink.

"Thanks, the car just felt fine out there today."

"I'll give you a relaxing rub down. Jump onto the massage bench." Kyle said grabbing some hot towels.

"Thanks, I could do with it." He said laying face down on the bench.

There was now a knock at the door.

"I'm sure the sign said private on the door."

"Just tell whoever it is to get lost, I'm the number one pole sitter and I don't give instant interviews."

Kyle opened the door to Claira standing on the bottom step.

"Claira!" He said then looked back.

Tony jumped up and grabbed a T shirt and quickly put it on.

"They must have scrapped my dad's trailer and I've been walking round every garage more than once. I guess they must be getting bored with me." Claira noticed Tony behind Kyle moving forward. "If you're busy, I can come back."

"No, I'm just cooling him down, you can come on in. The trailer can accommodate over eight persons." Kyle said stepping aside as Claira moved up the steps. She soon stopped when she noticed Tony.

"Maybe I should come back." She said jumping down the steps and running off.

"Claira!" Kyle said running out. "Well, what happened there?" He said looking to Tony.

"What about that rub down, ha?"

"Yeah." Kyle said looking at Tony taking his shirt off and getting back onto the bench.

Claira walked through the garage and noticed Tony's car sitting idle. She touched the newly polished bodywork and then knelt down to look through the angle of the car to the pit lane in front.

"If it's of any consolation that is your father's car." Kyle said behind her.

"No it's not. I can clearly read it has Tony's name on it." She said pointing to the name plate.

Kyle moved forward and grabbed a clip board.

"Look at the weight of the car, minus the driver. Those figures are exactly the same as your father, and I should know because I am trainer for both of them."

Claira took the clip board from him and looked at the sheet.

"So what, that Tony's and my dad's weight statistics are the same?"

"Tony was always in your dad's shadow. You know it's the same for every up and coming driver to follow on and Tony has done that impeccably in the last year or so."

"Well I haven't seen any difference." She said stepping away.

Kyle stopped her. "Exactly, you never have. You've grown up around the three of us your whole life."

"Yeah, and look what happens to my dad when I'm not allowed grow up around you." She said pushing the clip board into him and running out.

The next day Claira watched the race day unfold from the Box drive garage and checked on the stats for the race and walked over to the pit crew area getting ready to deal with a change of tyres for Tony. Claira watched the F1 cameramen checking their camera as Tony pulled in. Claira stepped out of the way as Tony noticed her and raised his visor as they acknowledged each other. Tony then sped off back into the race. Claira moved to the pit entrance where Tony's race manager was. She studied the data coming back from the car.

"He's going to win if he keeps up the consistency."

"I'm planning for that, yes."

"How many races would Tony have won after this?"

"This would make his third in a row. He's defiantly ready to take on your dad with five races under his belt."

"Yeah, I'm well aware how many races my dad won in a row."

"Does anybody know my lead time?" Tony said over the box.

Claira grabbed the mike.

"Your lead is ten seconds and you have a twelve second gap between your closest rival. You'll win the race with at least nine seconds between first and second."

"Claira, F1 officials are listening." The manager said.

"I know the protocols; I was brought up around this environment." She said then jumped down and headed back to the garage.

Kyle heard the commotion and saw her heading through the garage.

"Claira!" He said stopping her.

"I would have been better off back at school."

"You mean not knowing your dad was dead."

She looked at him then ran off.

Something happened out on the track and Tony did not finish and he made his way to a room behind where the winner of the race was enjoying himself in front of the crowd and the cameras. Claira had collected the latest race times and moved through the room and jumped onto the sofa checking the times.

"Do you have to do that here, now?"Tony said looking at her.

"Do you have to feel so deflated here, now?" She said not wishing to look at him

"Yes, I do." He said sitting down the other end of the sofa to Claira looking at the race play back.

A photographer noticed them on the sofa and took a photo of them. The next day this photo was front page on every paper.

Tony walked out of the shower and grabbed the papers placed there and noticed the picture and jumped up. Kyle now walked in and realised he had seen the papers.

"I thought you'd be having a lie in."

"Have you seen this?"

"The papers, yes."

"Where is she?"

"I wouldn't know."

He moved up to him.

"You're lying."

"I'm telling you the truth; I've come straight from my trailer to here. I haven't seen her this morning."

"She's going back to school; she's of no use here any more."

Kyle stopped him.

"You believe that, really?"

Tony pushed him aside and went out. He walked through the garage to see the engineers cleaning up.

"Have you see Claira this morning?"

"She took a go kart out on the track."

Tony watched as Claira drove past. He now grabbed his helmet and made sure his car was working and drove out onto the track. He soon caught up with Claira in her kart and over took her. He then drew level with her and pointed to his com. Claira flipped the switch then moved behind him.

"Claira, follow me back to the garage."

"I'm not finished out here, yet."

"Oh yes you are, I'm sending you back to school."

Claira tried to get in front of him but Tony kept up with her.

"I'm surprised to see you out in the car after not finishing yesterday."

"This is the spare, she's fully gassed up. Now follow me back to the garage."

Claira now stopped on the track. Tony also stopped and jumped out of his car and ran back to her.

"I'm not playing Claira." He said taking his helmet off.

"I'm not playing either, Kyle's right; you do look like my dad, even driving."

"He didn't lose as many races as I have though and, that is where we differ. Now, you are going back to school, tonight."

"You can't make me do anything."

"You haven't got anybody to tell you your place so, hear this and hear this good, your going back to school whether you like it or not, now follow me back to the garage." He said putting his helmet back on and going to the car and getting in.

Claira watched him then put her helmet on and climbed into the go kart.

Tony drove away with Claira carefully behind him. They pulled in to the garage where Kyle was waiting for them.

"What the hell's going on? You should be back at your trailer relaxing."

"I don't need to relax. I'm sending Claira back to school tonight."

"We're pulling out of here tonight."

"Exactly and depositing Claira on the first plane to England."

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can. Claira is not needed here any more."

"Tony." Kyle stopped and looked at Claira moving up behind them."Look, can I see you in your trailer?"

"What for? Claira is still going back to school."

Kyle walked away. Tony looked at Claira then followed Kyle out to his trailer.

"You can't send Claira away just because her father is dead. She was born into the F1 racing life, and it's all she's ever known. We both know that and that's why I've been able to secure her a future here."

"As what, she's seven years old so she's too young to have a paid job."

"She's doing this to keep her father's dream alive. You want to put a stop to that?"

"I don't think her life should be here, at her age."

"After Peter died she lost everything in her life, everything that connected her to this industry."

"This is why she would be better going out there and start to bring her life around by getting an education."

"I don't need to go out there and change my life, this is my life and I've enrolled in an engineering course that goes out with a team to every F1 event. I will get my education on the road which I've wanted even when dad was alive." Claira said which made them look at her.

"I don't want you here."

"Why not?" Claira said moving forward.

"I just don't." He said then went past them and back into the garage.

Claira started up going through all the garages learning very quickly and eventually found herself a job as chief time input for all drivers. It was getting closer to the end of the F1 calendar and Tony was trying to make pole position and race winner as many times as he could handle. The only problem was that Box drive was starting to have engineering problems and as Tony thought he was going to win another race, his engine blew and he returned to the garage and moved through to the back and sat down in their hospitality suite.

Claira eventually found herself in the same garage and moved through to the back working on a laptop and sat down next to Tony who, at first, did not acknowledge her. Tony got up and grabbed a cup of water and then sat back down.

"If you're interested, your times have been consistent all through this race and you have been on par all through this season."

"But not enough to make me champion, ha?"

"Wasn't you champion last year, or is it just yourself who wants to follow in my dad's footsteps?"

"For you, I thought it was anyone in a Box driver suit would suffice."

Claira looked away and went back to the timing.

Tony looked to the front of the garage at the engineers clearing away.

"Their going to be finished in here soon, what are you going to do after they turf us out of here?"

"I don't know. I still have this data to run through and match it up to previous lap times."

"Don't you ever relax?"

She looked up from her laptop.

"What on earth for?"

Tony laughed and pulled Claira into him for one quick hug. Claira carried on working on her laptop as Tony looked through the garage as a photographer moved around the cars taking some pictures. They were soon asked to leave the garage and Claira followed Tony back to his trailer and started to make a carbohydrate full meal.

"This is Kyle's favourite meal." He said putting a plate in front of Claira.

"I don't..."

"It's not going to kill you. Your father used to eat these meals too, I remember."

"So do I, and that's why I was glad for a burger or a curry or two once in a while." Claira said watching Tony put his plate on the table and sitting down.

"Tuck in." He said looking up as he grabbed his fork.

"You actually made me dinner?"

"Yes, as I said it's not going to kill you and neither am I." He said going back to his dinner.

Claira looked at him then slowly started to eat her meal.

They soon finished their dinner and Claira moved to the large sofa in the back of Tony's trailer and carried on working with her laptop. Tony grabbed two drinks and handed one to Claira as he moved in the opposite end of the sofa and brought his feet up then leaned into the back of the sofa.

"I've actually brought you in here for a chat."

Claira looked up from the laptop.

"Have you been talking to Kyle again?"

"No."

"Thank god, I thought he would be on at you about saying you were my father or something stupid."

Tony looked at her then sat up.

"I'm considering not renewing my contract with Box drive next season."

Claira slowly closed the lid on her laptop and pushed herself into the back of the sofa.

"Because of too many DNF's?"

"In short, yes, but I have been thinking of giving them up anyway." Tony saw the way Claira was looking at him. "Don't look at me like that, I know Box drive was your father's team, just like they are for me, but I've not been happy with their performance for some time now and I know your father would be saying the same thing right now if he was sitting here."

"I thought he was." She said then took a swig from her drink.

"Claira, I'm trying to talk to you here, okay and, I don't want to hear anything that Kyle might be saying to you lately."

"Alright, say if you and Box drive do part company next year. What are you going to do for next season, have you considered another team this late into this season?"

Tony looked at her then grabbed his drink and put his legs back on the sofa.

"I heard you over the radio tripping out those lap times like a real pro."

"I was born into this game and I've found that lap times interest me that it has sort of become second nature to me."

"You'd be interested in staying where you are?"

"Doing kind of the same work, yeah."

"For Box drive?"

"Well, for anyone, whoever wants me and that I feel happy working with."

"Would you consider working with me?"

"As what?"

"As my race manager."

Claira looked at him.

"Have you talked this over with the Box group?"

"I wanted to talk to you first, before I make any decisions."

"I'd like to know what Box drive thinks first."

"We wouldn't have to approach Box drive if I'm leaving them."

"But for what, who?"

Tony looked away.

"What about going independent?"

Claira stared at him.

"You wouldn't have the money to employ what would be required."

"That's why I need to get enough interest to see just who would put up the money. I know Mercedes is always on offer to supply an engine or two."

"An engine or two? You need at least three engines per race per driver. Have you really thought this out?"

"I have and that's why I am asking you first if you would consider going into an independent venture with me?"

"Wow, seven years old and I am being offered a job where I could be my own boss."

"That's if you're interested."

"Where do I sign?"

Tony looked at her. He now put his hand out over the table.

"Would a hand shake do?"

She looked at his hand across the table from her.

"I know something much better." She said jumping up and running round and jumped onto the sofa and then hugged him.

Kyle now walked in and looked at Tony smiling and of course got the wrong idea.

"Now that's more like it, dad." He said sticking his thumb up in support.

Claira now turned round to look at him along with Tony. Claira started to laugh then looked at Tony. He now started to laugh and again hugged her.

Claira and Tony immediately set to work on finding sponsors and supporters to help make his dream a reality and the media soon got word that Tony was leaving Box drive at the end of the current season. Claira was walking through the garages collecting lap times when she noticed Tony talking to a news group about his intentions to go independent. Tony noticed Claira making his way towards him with her tell tale clip board full of lap times and data.

"If you want a scoop or a, 'you heard it here first' news, I am proud to announce that Claira Veneer will become my race manager for the new F1 season in my new independent team." Tony said as Claira slowly walked in to shot.

"Do you have a name for your independent team yet?" The reporter asked as the camera focused in on Tony acknowledging Claira next to him.

"Well, that's still to be sorted out."

"We've still got a long way to go but I think the name we have settled on is Full On Racing." Claira said looking into the camera.

Tony looked at Claira who now looked at him.

"Can you confirm that, Tony?"

"He doesn't have to confirm it. I am Tony's race manager as of the end of this F1 season and the independent team for next year and hopefully for many F1 seasons to come, will be Full On Racing. If you excuse me, I have race information to collect." She said moving aside and carrying on through the garages.

Some time later Claira returned to the Box drive garage where Tony was waiting for her.

"Would you please consider me first before telling the world what my independent team is going to be called?"

"I'm sorry, but, what did you expect? I didn't know you were holding a one on one press conference so I had to come up with something to say."

"Full On Racing?"

"Do you like it? I've been thinking about it over the past couple of days and I think it's a great name because it shows that we mean business straight away, and full on, get it?" She said pushing Tony.

Tony looked at her.

"I would have appreciated you telling the boss first and in future you will run anything past me first, have you got that?"

Claira looked at him.

"I, I'm sorry, but..." Claira now ran off out of the garage.

Tony went to his trailer and sat down seething at what Claira had done. He picked up the tele remote and turned it on to see breaking news of his interview with Claira.

Kyle walked in and stopped as he could hear Claira's voice. He moved up to him and looked at the screen.

"When was this recorded?"

"Just now."

"Full On Racing?"

"According to Claira, yes."

"Claira? You mean she didn't tell you first?"

"What do you think?" He said turning the screen off. "How dare she do this to me, after...?" He stopped and looked away.

"She's your child, she's only..."

"Claira is not my child! She will never be my child, what?"

There was a gasp behind them and Tony noticed Claira behind Kyle. He now turned round.

"Claira, we didn't see you there." Kyle said moving to her.

Claira now started to cry and looked at Tony still staring at her.

"Your child? You lecture me over a business name, when were you going to tell me about becoming your child?"

"You're not going to be my child. You were never going to be my child. Kyle's ideas of us being a family are ludicrous."

"Being family ludicrous but, not business partners, huh?"

"That's all I see we could ever be."

"Well maybe I don't want to be associated with you as a business partner either."

Tony stepped towards her.

"Claira, all I asked you to do was to come to me first before you make any decisions over my F1 future."

"You're F1 future? What about mine? I am a part of this business agreement."

"Why don't you start again, with a written agreement?" Kyle said stepping between them.

"We don't need a written agreement, we?" Claira stopped and looked at Tony.

"We have an understanding." Tony said looking at Kyle then Claira standing in front of him.

"Aha." He said looking at them. "I'll come back later."

"No need, this is not my trailer. I'm bunking in with the box drive team till the end of this season."

"Claira, that isn't necessary."

"Isn't it?" She said then went out.

"Claira!" He said stepping forward.

Kyle now grabbed him.

"Tony."

"Let go of me! You think everything is so right, so perfect for Claira and me but, you couldn't be so wrong." He said pushing him away then went out.

Tony searched the Box drive garage but, it was empty. He looked around for any sign that Claira had been there but there was nothing. He now turned round to see Claira standing there. She now looked at all the equipment in front of her.

"You're trying to make a dream of yours become a reality by going independent. Independence costs, believe me."

"So I understand it's your dream too. You know as well as I do that my results with Box drive are far from acceptable this late in the season. I wouldn't have settled with going back as the understudy to an established F1 team, you know that as much as I."

"What your saying is that this was your only answer after what you've been through under contract with Box drive and I had to eventually end up somewhere." Claira said looking at him.

"End up somewhere with who, with what team?"

"I would have found a place on one of the engineer teams or part of the garage crew. As I've said before, I was born into this, I manage, and I survive."

Yeah, seven year olds need a steady income, forget their schooling, their upbringing..." Tony said.

"Their dad's!" She said looking at him.

"He would have wanted what was best for you. If he was here he would be saying the same thing."

"But we would never know, would we?"

Claira now walked away.

"Where are you going?" He said stepping round to her.

"I have a place at one of the engineer's pads for the night."

"You don't have to go there. I have plenty of space in my trailer, at the opposite end to me, if you can't stand being associated with me tonight." He said trying to raise a laugh from her.

Claira looked down.

"I promised my mate, I better not cancel, thanks anyway." She said walking away.

Tony watched her go then slowly returned to his trailer and sat down on the sofa looking at his quiet and empty trailer.

Claira heard the engineer entertaining friends at the other end of the trailer she was sharing that night and looked at the cramped area she was in.

"This is worst than the beds back at school." She said as the noise of the engineer friends got louder.

Tony lay on his bed looking towards the trailers ceiling. He couldn't sleep as his mind was full of too many things that night.

He heard someone walking outside and looked through the window and noticed Claira kicking a can out of the way. He quickly jumped up and moved to the door.

"Claira!" He shouted into the night air. "What the hell? What are you doing out here?"

They looked at one another as Claira now shivered as the wind caught her face but she did not answer his question. Tony now went out to her and picked her up and carried her inside his trailer and put her into a spare bed and tucked her in.

Kyle walked into the trailer early the next morning to find Tony making breakfast. He walked up to him and noticed the bacon.

"I hope that's not for you. I want you to concentrate on your carbohydrate intake this week."

"Relax, it's for Claira, she's having a lie in."

"A lie in? I'm surprised she's here at all after last night."

"To tell you the truth, so am I but, I think we reached another agreement last night."

"Which is?"

"That Claira's area is at that end of the trailer and this is my end of the trailer."

"And never the twain shall meet?" Kyle asked.

"Something like that, yeah." He said grabbing a piece of bacon and eating it.

"Hey, no more or you'll be over your allotted car weight allowance for the next race."

"Slave driver."

"Who's a slave driver?" Claira said moving down the trailer towards them.

"Kyle is, as usual. Are you okay, Claira?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is that bacon?"

"Yes, all for you as Kyle has ruled me out of breakfast today."

"I have not ruled you out of anything. I just do not want to see your dad eating anything that I haven't past yet."

Claira looked at Kyle then at Tony who had stopped and looked at him.

"Go sit down Claira." Tony said breaking her concentration.

She slowly stepped away and sat down on the sofa.

"Something I said?" Kyle said looking round

"Yes, as always." He said grabbing the plate and going to the sofa and put the plate onto the table. "Do you want anything to drink?" He added.

"No, I'll grab something from the vending machines outside."

"Well, what about a glass of milk? You don't get that from the vending machines outside." He said looking at her.

Claira slightly nodded as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Alright." He said jumping up and poured out a glass of milk and placed it on the table next to her plate as she carried on eating.

"Right, I have to go. I shall see you prompt at nine." Kyle said moving back through the trailer.

"Fine." Tony said still looking at Claira.

"What are you planning for the day, Claira?" Kyle said looking back.

"I'm not sure yet." She said playing with her food. "I know one of the engineers is planning a rethink on petrol consumption figures and I might see the outcome of that."

"Very interesting." Kyle said as Tony looked at him.

"Yeah, I know, if the computer comes up with a result we might be able to implement the data for the next race."

"Can't you for one minute forget about F1?" Tony said looking at her.

"No, I can't. You should be welcoming all these little milestones; it's designed to make the race driver more competitive."

"Leave that to the engineers to work out."

"Now I really do have to go. Tony, don't forget..!"

"Don't forget, nine o'clock." Claira said looking at Kyle.

Tony now looked at Claira as she started to laugh then they both joined in with her.

During the winter break, Tony had amassed enough support to get his independent team off the ground and sponsors were lining up to get their name on the two Full On Racing cars for the coming new season. Tony employed a great understudy co driver and set up a date with the standard photographer to promote his cars livery and drivers suits. Claira walked round the cars looking at all the new air scoops and the sponsor names plastered all over the body. She noticed the photographer getting ready to take some more photographs then noticed Tony in his new driver's suit looking at her. She stepped away and moved further into the garage.

When the photographer had finished Tony searched for Claira in the garage.

"Hey, what happened back there when the photographer was about?"

"I, I decided to leave you alone for once."

"Why?" Claira stepped away. "Claira?" He said stopping her.

"Because I remember the last time a photographer was around, with my dad."

"What about it?"

"Seeing you back there, when you and my dad were having livery shots and I..." She looked down.

"You mean when you mistook me for your father?"

She now looked up.

"Yes, look, I have some work to do."

Tony stopped her.

"No you don't, you don't need to work, I've told you that every time you." He touched her face. "Your seven years old, you're far too young to work..."

"I have to find something to do."

"Why? Why do you always have to do something, find something..?"

"Because I can't forget him, you can't forget him; forget him like everyone else, like Kyle."

"Kyle, what has he got to do with..?"

"He's the only one who knows what's going on, what's really going on. Who has always told me that your, your..." She now runs away.

Tony watched her go then left the garage and went back to his trailer.

Winter testing of the new cars went on as planned and Claira carried on collecting the data from the computers to help improve lap times and performance. Kyle made sure Tony kept in shape as Claira walked in on one of his training sessions.

"I've just been talking to the engineers and the computers are all saying that if we can keep on top of the training we could lighten the race tank by four pounds."

"You mean lighten me by four pounds." Tony said appearing from a hot tub.

Claira looked at him.

"Well, maybe a late meal or, even miss a day's dinner for the next two weeks." Kyle said moving to the computer.

"I am fed up with sitting down with a glass of water while Claira eats my dinner." He said moving towards the showers. "Making me feel guilty is not my idea of..."

"I'll talk to the tech guy's about maybe forgetting a few things on a test day."

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Tony said stepping up to her. "Look what happened when one of the established teams did that. I know we could claim ignorance as an independent, but I have been in this game too long for the race officials to accept that as an excuse."

"I've been here a long time too and we are allowed exceptions, we just have to gamble at what. This is only winter testing, we could easily lighten a load on a practice lap in Bahrain or Australia."

"Kyle."

"I err; I have to check the temperature of that shower." He said moving away.

Tony moved up to Claira.

"Sit down."

"You have a cold shower to take."

"Claira, sit down before I make you sit down."

She slowly stepped back and sat down.

"I understand everything that you are doing, we're fighting the big boys now, but you have to remember we've come from a well established team for over three years. I know you know this game as much as I do, but I don't want it to start with a caution behind us or heaven forbid a penalty."

"Tony, we're not stupid..."

"Claira, there is a fine line between stupidity and being safe."

"If you're saying that something like this could have led to my father's death..."

"Claira, I am not saying anything of the sort, but I do not want to take one chance in this game."

"And that's even if that one chance is a choice between wining and losing?"

"I'm the driver, I decided what is right and what is wrong and I know that cutting something out just to make the gas tank lighter is not acceptable." Claira looked at her notes as Tony touched her hand and she looked up."Sweetheart, I appreciate everything you do for this team, everything you do for me..."

"It's a job, Tony, just a job. I'd do it for anyone that I was working with."

"Really, anyone?" He said moving her hair away from her face.

"Anyone." She said looking at him.

Kyle now coughed behind them.

"Tony, you need that shower."

He looked down.

"I have to go." Claira said jumping up and going out.

Kyle walked to him with a towel.

"Nice and cold." Kyle said moving forward.

"What, the shower or my kid?" He said standing up and grabbing the towel as he went into the showers.

Kyle went back into the garage to upload some information to receive a hard copy version for his file when Claira walked in.

"Are you using the copier?"

"Yes, I have information ready for the file."

"Same here, more data crunching." She said sitting down and waiting for Kyle to finish.

"I can't help but overhear your conversation with your father earlier."

She looked away.

"Did you?"

"I'm all for getting the most out of a driver or a car to squeeze that extra second off a lap or for pole but, if your are considering compromising safety..."

"I would never do that, Kyle but I understand what being independent means to dad, and if something can be salvaged to get a second on the established teams or if I could report successive lap times, we're going to get noticed, I know we are."

"Yes, and all for the wrong reasons though. Do you want that on you're dad's shoulders as well as you?"

"I'm not on dad's shoulders."

"No? Independent team, independent driver, what else, oh yeah trying to be a father which sucks at the best of times. You're dad certainly has big shoulders." He said noticing the printer had finished and he quickly grabbed the paperwork.

Claira watched him place the papers in his folder then walk away as her paperwork now started to arrive out of the printer.

Tony walked into his trailer drinking a power drink as ordered by Kyle. He walks into the back of it as he notices Claira running down the paperwork.

"Hey." He said throwing his towel over the sofa.

"Hi." She said clipping some more papers together.

"Have you seen Kyle?"

"Yes, hence the paperwork, how did the cold shower go?"

"Cold, you know I am sure Kyle thinks I'm a polar bear. Did you get the weights sorted out on the car?" He said sitting down across from her and putting up his feet.

"Adjusted weights, I included for the cut in fuel system and running light." She said pushing the paperwork towards him.

"Running light, first practice?"

"First and second, dad if we could run light before the third practice I know we could make something up with new tyres on during the second practice run. We could test for that starting tomorrow for the results before the season starts."

Tony looked at her then jumped up.

"Kyle has been talking to you, hasn't he? What did he say; please don't spring anything on me except for calling me dad, huh?"

Claira looked away.

"I didn't..."

"No, of course you never, well just be glad I took that cold shower." He said grabbing his drivers suit and going out.

Tony went with Claira's adjustments through winter training and the results were enough to start the season with the adjusted fuel consumption that would hopefully give Full On Racing the lead they have been looking for. Tony went through practice as arranged and changed his tyres on the second practice.

"I need you to keep on top of the lap times while I warm these tyres up."

"Have you considered trying the old set for one lap in case these tyres don't improve your time?" Claira said over the radio.

"It's too late for this session. Run me out one extra lap."

"I can't do that because I haven't got times for a hot lap on those tyres."

"Time me now because I am staying out."

Claira grabbed her laptop and ran through into their garage to collect more data.

"You have to pit this lap. Do you hear me, pit this lap."

"Why, I need this run?"

"You do not have enough gas for two runs, not in a row."

"What do you mean not enough gas?"

"It would be best to have new data for a qualifying 1 or 2 but I can't risk you running out on a practice lap. Pit now, please."

Reluctantly, Tony returned his car to the pits where Claira was waiting for him. Tony pulled his visor up and looked at Claira.

"My tyres are not going to be warm. I will not have enough time to get the lap completed, what the hell are you playing at, Claira?"

"Did you want to stop somewhere away from the garage without gas? At least you're here now, maybe not on a hot lap but, you could make it back."

"It was not called for on a practice lap. I could have adjusted for the extra gas."

"Yeah, you could have adjusted for it, if it was required." She said then walked away.

Tony's times were not consistent through the practises and he was worried that he would not have the time to make up the required laps to make Q3 let alone pole. Claira was listening to someone reporting this fact outside their garage just as Tony returned and jumps out of his car. He looks at the reporters then Claira and storms through the garage throwing his helmet towards an awaiting pit crew member.

Claira walked into their trailer and found Tony grabbing a power drink and jumping onto the sofa.

"Are you sure you should be in here?"

"Hurh?"

"Well, I thought you would be out there amassing more data on trying to spoil my thunder."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh sorry, have I hurt your pride or something? Well tough!" He said gulping down his drink.

"So, I'm to blame for returning you back to the garage instead of letting you dry up somewhere on the track? Just tell me here a minute, because I seem to be forgetting who I am. I'm your race manager, it's my job!"

"Your job? Well, here's the news for today, you're sacked!" He said jumping up and facing her.

"Fine." She said passing him the earphones. "Good luck!" She said walking away.

"Wait, a minute, where are you going?"

"What do you care?" She said going outside.

Tony grabbed her and spun her round.

"I'm all you've got."

"Really? Is that for your business or personal matters?" She said folding her arms.

"Claira." He stopped and noticed everyone walking around them. "Come back inside." He said grabbing her hand.

"Sorry, I'm sacked, remember."

"I can't sack you." He said stepping up to her.

"Why not, we have no contract, nothing that can keep us together. If I decide to go or you sack me, it's just a choice that someone has to make, and you made it and I kind of agree with it." She said moving away from him and the Full On team garage.

Tony watched her go, standing there aghast at what she had just said. He returned to his trailer and sat down on the sofa trying not to believe what had just happened.

Claira did not return to the trailer that night so the first thing Tony did the next day was search for Claira and soon found her talking to the pit crew.

"Claira!" He said making his way to her.

"If I'm not welcome here then don't worry, I'm just leaving. I had to collect my computer." She said stepping aside.

Tony grabbed her and pulled her into the garage.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

Claira looked at him.

"Where ever it was, it looks like I got more sleep than you."

"Claira, I'm responsible for you."

"No your not." She said stepping away.

Tony grabbed her.

"Claira, don't do this to me."

"Do what? You fired me, remember."

"Come with me."

"Where, why?"

"We need to talk."

"Maybe we do, but not now. You have to get ready for third practice, don't you?"

Kyle now appeared.

"My god, look at you! What happened last night, did Claira keep you up?"

"Yes!" Tony said.

"No!" Claira added. "Tony fired me last night."

"Claira." Tony said touching her.

"I don't need anything from you." She said then walked away.

They watched her go.

"Well, I have something to do, what about you?" Kyle asked looking at him.

"Yes, I have too, and it's to put a stop to this, once and for all." He said moving away.

Tony soon returned and started his third practice lap with a replacement race manager explaining all the situations Claira had already explained to him the day before. Tony did his best to keep his nerve but everyone knew something was wrong and he did not make pole later that day and returned to the garage looking for Claira but she was nowhere to be seen.

Tony found out that she was bunking in with one of the old Box drive mechanics and returned to his trailer where Kyle was waiting for him.

"Did you find out where she is?"

"Yeah, with one of the mechanics."

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?"

"And say what? Your dad wants you to come home? You've tried that every chance you get."

"Tony."

"I don't want to hear it, Kyle. If you say what you said is true, then Claira knows where her father is." He said sitting down.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"About what, pole or Claira?"

"Basically they are same aren't they?"

"My last minute race manager just threw everything that Claira has been saying to me for the past two days at me in less that an hour. I'm just going to do what I can and get through it."

"We all knew it was going to be hard making a dent on the established teams lap times and you know that Claira would help you make that dent show. You know that Claira is nothing without you behind her and she knows that just as much."

"Well, I wish she was here now to agree with you, but as you can see she is not."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Strangely enough, what you told me to do. Give her a contract to sign." He said then went back out.

The next day Claira watched the race from a competitor's garage and Tony did his best to show face in front of all the established teams and made it through the race mid table. Claira was correcting her times on the Full On Racing team laptop as Tony walked into the back and sat down. Claira now sat down but kept her back to him but slightly lent on him. Tony now put his arm round her and pulled her into him for a hug. A race photographer was moving past taking pictures as he went and managed to get a photograph of Claira keeping her back to Tony as she worked on her laptop as Tony stared into the floor thinking of the race while keep a tight hold on Claira pulling her in to him.

Tony eventually took a shower and returned to his trailer and slowly got himself dry and cleaned up. He sat down and tried to relax and unwind.

Claira now walked in with a take away.

"Last available dinner as they are closing down outside now and I am starved." She said throwing her tray down on the table and sitting down across from him. "I guess Kyle has got you on something light." She added looking on.

"Possibly, he hasn't showed his head this evening yet."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." She said starting to go through her dinner. "By the way, I completed post lap times for you to read through at you leisure, and all I want to know is when you will be releasing me because I want to start looking for a job as soon as possible."

Tony looked at the paperwork in front of him then Claira grooming her dinner. He now stood up and threw his wet towel into the basket and turned back.

"I'm not going to release you."

She looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not going to release you." He said slowly as he moved forward sitting back down across from her.

"Well you've got to, I mean..."

"I have no intention of seeing you go to a rival team especially now at the start of this season."

"Fine, then release me in the summer."

"Or, we could sit down and draw up a contract that we can both sign together."

"What's that going to prove, you still fired me?"

"You intend to move out of our trailer?"

"Our? When has it ever been our trailer? Anyway, Ed has a spare camper going and he's leased it out for the season. I'm going to be moving out of here as soon as possible, meaning when you release me."

"I say again, I am not going to release you. We are going to sort this mess out sitting right here and now, if possible."

"You can't sort this mess out because you think I'm out to fix your times or worst hope you lose pole or lose a whole race even because, I don't know!"

"Because what?"

"I don't know what. I've been thinking about it for some time now and I thought that it might be because of us. That you cared for me or something." She said going back to playing with her food.

Tony looked at her and touched her hand.

"Sweetheart, I do care for you, maybe you don't know how much. I don't want to lose you to another team after what we have done together, been to each other. Seeing my kid working for someone else would just..." He stopped and pulled his hand away.

"Dad?" She said looking at him.

"No, you're right, maybe I should release you. Let you get your break and maybe it would make us both more competitive."

"I don't want us to be competitive; I want us to work together on our independent F1 team that we made a reality, not a dream and I want you to make pole every race and, if possible win every race."

"I can only do that with a race manager keeping me up to date with my times."

"I will keep you up to date on your times and every other driver if need be." Claira said looking at him trying to raise a laugh.

Tony smiled and looked at her.

"Sign a contract to that?"

"Show me the dotted line." She said.

Tony jumped up and grabbed a folder.

"I just happen to have a contract right here." He said handing her the piece of paper as she focused in on it. "An adoption contract." He added looking at her.

Claira picked the paper up and looked at the officially headed note paper.

"Adoption contract?"

"Two contracts in one, our F1 contract and our family contract." He said looking at her.

"Family?" She said looking up.

"Well, you call me dad, why can't I call you my daughter?"

Claira looked down at the paperwork again reading all the words in front of her.

"An adoption contract." She said flipping through the pages.

"I know I haven't really been that much of a dad to you but these last couple of days, I can't lose you to anyone. I want to show you just how committed I am to you, not just as a driver, but as a father." He said moving round to her. "I want you to know that I am going to be there for you Claira, as your dad and I don't care who knows about it, not any more." He said touching her face and then kissed her.

"Dad." She said looking at him.

"Yes?" He said as they looked at one another.

They now hugged and Tony held Claira as tight as she needed her father to.

"That's it, that's a great ending to a good story." Claira said pulling the last page out of the printer.

"But, you haven't put down whether you signed the contract or not." Tony said behind her.

"What do you think?"

Claira put the paper down and looked at her father smiling in front of her.

"Well, I know you did, I'm your father, but what about the readers?" He said moving towards Claira for a hug.

"They'll know." She said looking at him. "Dad." She added as they kissed.

**THE END**


End file.
